Question: Let $\mathbf{v}$ and $\mathbf{w}$ be the vectors such that $\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w} = -3$ and $\|\mathbf{w}\| = 5.$  Find the magnitude of $\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v}.$
We know that
\[\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v} = \frac{\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}}{\|\mathbf{w}\|^2} \mathbf{w},\]so
\[\|\operatorname{proj}_{\mathbf{w}} \mathbf{v}\| = \left| \frac{\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}}{\|\mathbf{w}\|^2} \right| \|\mathbf{w}\| = \frac{|\mathbf{v} \cdot \mathbf{w}|}{\|\mathbf{w}\|} = \boxed{\frac{3}{5}}.\]